<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stucky Holiday by HeyBoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080042">Stucky Holiday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyBoy/pseuds/HeyBoy'>HeyBoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Holiday Exchange, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyBoy/pseuds/HeyBoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Holidays, Squeaky! </p><p>I couldn't decide which of your "wants" to draw, so I ended up kind of drawing all of them lol. Stucky, soulmates, ghost story, hurt/comfort. They are each in their own chapter with a gif of all four at the end.</p><p>I hope you enjoy them and have a great holiday season.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Star Spangled Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stucky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeaky/gifts">Squeaky</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Soulmates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ghost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hurt/Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Stucky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much to the mods of the Star Spangled Secret Santa holiday exchange for all of their work.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>